Numerous water sports are available to the public for recreational fun and enjoyment. A number of these sports involve the motorized propulsion of a vessel across a body of water. For creating a sense of sheer exhilaration, along with a "oneness" with the water, there is little that can compare with a ride on a personal water craft, such as the type manufactured by Kawasaki under the name JetSki.RTM.. Typically used by one rider, a personal watercraft such as a JetSki.RTM. is the nautical equivalent of a snowmobile. Of a similar size and shape, instead of the snow-track the JetSki.RTM. utilizes a waterjet form of propulsion, whereby the motor operates a water pump that is used to create a directional jet of water.
Normally used by one rider, by varying the speed and direction of the waterjet, the rider can exert great control over the direction of JetSki.RTM. movement, and in fact part of the pleasure of riding a JetSki.RTM. relates to its maneuverability. The rider may either stand or kneel while being propelled over the water, and if the rider accidentally falls off of the JetSki.RTM. during a ride, the JetSki.RTM. has been designed to automatically make circular turns until the rider remounts the JetSki.RTM..
As the sport of Hydrocross has increased in popularity, many riders have modified their JetSki.RTM. to enhance its performance. For instance, high performance engines and exhaust systems are being used to augment the factory-provided systems.
The original Kawasaki.RTM. brand JetSki.RTM. was the Model 440. The new models are denoted the 550, 550SX, 650SX, 650X2, and 750SX, with the Kawasaki brand JetSki.RTM. 750 being the most powerful. As more users have modified their engines, it has become increasingly important to have access to the engine compartment, as well as the motor, exhaust system, water box, and the fuel tank stored therein.
Typically located between the bow and the rider, the engine compartment in the Kawasaki Models 440, 550, and 550SX, places the water box and fuel tank on the floor, resting upon pairs of neoprene strips adhesively-attached to the inner-hull. As one might imagine, the JetSki.RTM. must be able to withstand rough rides, and the water box and fuel tank are held down by rubber straps. Attached to the inside hull of the JetSki.RTM., the straps force the water box and fuel tank downward onto the neoprene strips.
Unfortunately, over a period of time during use, fuel and oil are spilled within the hull, causing these neoprene strips to become unglued from the inner surface of the hull. With the strips sliding around loose inside the engine compartment, the rider is presented with some problems. The hard surface of the water box or fuel tank and the sheet molded compound (SMC) hull of the JetSki.RTM. hull create a lot of noise when repeatedly brought together as the JetSki.RTM. bounces through the water. In addition, once the neoprene strips work loose, the fuel tank is more likely to rupture upon impact from waves, flotsam or submerged obstacles, as the tank rattles loosely within the engine compartment.
The Kawasaki.RTM. Model 750SX lacks the neoprene strip, with the fuel tank instead resting upon a piece of form-fitted styrofoam. Unfortunately, the styrofoam is quite thick, which in turn makes it difficult for the owner of the JetSki.RTM. to easily modify the pipes or equipment in the inner chamber of the engine compartment. This can be a serious disadvantage, since JetSki.RTM. owners, like the owners of other motorized recreational vehicles, are often seeking the various promised benefits to be obtained by customized engines and other horsepower-enhancing modifications. Additionally, racing fuel has been known to melt down the 750SX styrofoam, resulting in a loss of inner hull protection. Another disadvantage of the 750SX styrofoam insert is the increase in air volume it provides, lifting the JetSki.RTM. center of gravity further above the water line.
For reasons such as the foregoing, there exists a need for a product that can protect the gas tank and water box from impact damage as they ride against the inner surface of the JetSki.RTM. hull, while still providing room to allow modification of components in the engine compartment. There also exists a need for a product that can increase the volume of air in the 750SX JetSki.RTM. engine compartment.